The Final Battle
by MadaraUzumaki35
Summary: Sasuke is fully healed and ready to destroy the village Hidden in the Leaves. But Naruto has other plans for Sasuke. . . .  First ever FanFic. please give feedback. will be posting new chapters soon. M just to be safe. Oh, one more thing, STRICTLY NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke v. Naruto

Chapter 1:

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed across the chasm, remembering back some years ago to when they had first fought in this valley, the Final Valley, where Madara Uchiha, now dead, had fought one of his predecessors, the Lord First Hokage. Sasuke had almost killed him back then, and Naruto full well planned to die this time.

"What do you want, you annoying little runt? You're so weak, always having to scream and be this loud, just to make up for your weaknesses. Is there a reason you're standing between myself and my destruction of the village?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto, knowing that saying these certain words would set him off into a blind rage. "You can't stop me, you know. you have never had the power to defeat me. Even when we were just children, I could've crushed you in an instant. I just never saw the point in doing so, seeing as how you weren't worth the energy or Chakra I would waste in killing you." This had done it. Sasuke could see the rage building inside Naruto. No, not just see it. He could feel the hatred in Naruto's Chakra, and he taste it in the air, the clouds in the sky turning darker with evry second passing. Sasuke glanced at the sky, then back down, only to notice Naruto, having jumped all the way across the chasm, was standing directly in front of him.

"I'll offer this one more time, Sasuke. Come back to the village. Stop this path of destruction and hatred. You have friends in the village, ones who love you. I realize I can never get back what you had before, with your family and Itachi and all, but maybe we can start anew. we are as close as brothers, and I don't want to be the one to destroy you. Come Back to the Village. Please?"

Sasuke put on a face of mock interest, just to piss Naruto off even more. he knew that Naruto knew he would never come back. Naruto already knew what Sasuke's answer would be. There was simply no point in the pleading that Naruto was displaying at the moment. Sasuke drew back his arm and started to swing, his fist guiding his arm straight to his target, which was Naruto's face. Suddenly his fist was stopped, by Naruto's hand. "You arrogant fool, I will NEVER return to that weak little village. I will simply destroy it and ruin your lives like you did mine!"

"Look, I don't want to fight you, but make another move, and I will have no other choice. and we will both die here, in this very spot. Are you sure that's a risk you want to take, Sasuke?" "Gladly! There isn't any way you could kill me. I'll destroy you and then I will take your precious little village!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next thing he knew, Sasuke was flying back over the head of the Madara Uchiha statue, into the forest behind it. He corrected his stature in mid-air, landed on a boulder and jumped up and over the enraged Naruto a split-second before Naruto brought down his arms, Nine-Tails chakra enveloping them, crushing the rock immediately. _You have grown stronger, Naruto_ thought Sasuke. _But are you strong enough to kill me?_ Sasuke landed back on the head of the Madara statue, jumped back and fell to the water below. _I don't think so, you venomous SNAKE! _Naruto thought. "YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Naruto flew down towards the water. Sasuke jumped up towards the now free-falling Naruto and punched him in the stomach, holding him there in mid-air. "You know the difference between us, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Not just our physical or chakra differences. The difference between you and me is, you know your little parlor trick, the Rasengan. Whereas, I had beaten into me a REAL shinobi technique. . . . the CHIDORI!" Suddenly, electricity ripped through the air, as Sasuke made an enormous Chidori erupt out of his hand. "Guh-huh! GAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke let go of the blonde hero and let him fall to the water below. With the electricity still surging through his body, the moment he hit the water, the surface was electrified from the discharge. In a puf of smoke, Naruto disappeared, his body nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Sasuke has reached the top of the First Hokage statue. Before he sets his foot on the statue, Naruto pops up, having activated his Sage Mode chakra. "That was pretty good, but you should know I'm harder to kill than that! I told you, WE WILL BOTH DIE HERE!" Naruto comes through with a right hook, misses, but thanks to Frog Kumite, he sends Sasuke flying across the waters surface. "GAH!" Sasuke screams as his body hits the water. Naruto charges at him and picks his body up, holding the serpentine best friend by his neck. "We were friends once! Brothers, even! What the hell happened to you SASUKE!" When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto swung his arm, flinging Sasuke against the rock wall. _If you won't go back to the village, neither will I_. Naruto thought to himself. He sprung three clones on the spot, and their teamwork produced a Rasen-Shuriken bigger than any other Naruto had created. "This attack will end you, SASUKE!" He thrusted the powerful jutsu straight at Sasuke, sure that his attack was dead-on. He couldn't see that Sasuke had already stood up. Sasuke held out his hand, palm facing Naruto, and made electricity shoot from his hand. "Chidori Defense! My latest jutsu, created just for this occasion, for when I knew I would fight you." A large shield made entirely of electrified chakra formed in front of Sasuke, shielding him from what would be certain death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What! What do you mean, created?" _Why didn't that jutsu work?_ Naruto thought to himself, jumping backwards to avoid the kunai that had been flung at him. "How can you just CREATE a jutsu like that!" "Naruto, you of all people should know what I mean. In fact, the jutsu you used just now, that jutsu didn't exist before. Until you created it, that is. I know you can create jutsu yourself. Don't try to play dumb." _Damn, he's right._ Naruto thought. "Ugh!" Sasuke flew towards Naruto and punched him in the stomach again. This time it wasn't a clone, but Sasuke wasn't going to waste the extra chakra to use Chidori this time. Naruto felt the full effect of the hit, flying back and slamming against the wall. "AGGHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. " Your power can never add up to mine, Naruto. Never. Now, DIE!"

Sasuke shot forward, charing up his Chidori Blade, getting ready to strike. "Never!" Naruto jumped up a split second before the electricity reached him. He landed on a cliff above Sasuke, looking down at him with contempt. "Can't you read the symbol on the hat on my back! It says HOKAGE! I have been made the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! That means I have been entrusted with the entire village, my name known throughout these nations. Sasuke, I have been entrusted with the Will of Fire of my village. I will not let you snuff out the bright flames of my students simply because you wish to enact revenge! Now, this is the last time I will say this to you. RETURN TO THE VILLAGE NOW! That way I will not have to kill you and die here today with you." "Naruto, I appreciate the offer, I really do. But you cannot honestly expect me to trust you. Nor anyone in the village, for that matter. I will kill the elders in the Leaf village, I will destroy the building and lay waste to whatever I see fit, and the only one who will die in this valley today is YOU, NARUTO!"

Sasuke sends a Chidori stream though the rocks Naruto is standing on, and Naruto jumps behind Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto quickly ignites his Senjutsu Chakra, grabs Sasuke by the back of the neck, and throws him into the air, sending him flying straight up. He summons up five Sage Clones, each one of them producing a Rasengan, with Naruto in the middle. Each Sage Clone then creates a Rasen-Shuriken from that Rasengan, and all the Shuriken connect with Naruto's. Naruto has created what lookslike a giant circular Shuriken, jumps up into the air with the huge jutsu, and hits the now falling Sasuke. "Rasen-Shuriken Buzzsaw!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"AGGHHH! NARUTO!" As the mazing new jutsu disappears from Naruto's hand, The raven-haired enemy falls to the water's surface. "I told you, I'm the sixth Hokage. I alone have been entrusted with the safety of the village. Next time you shouldn't take me so lightly." Naruto starts to walk away from the spot where he has left Sasuke, then stops. . . . . "I should give you the same advice, you over-confident imbecile. I am not that easily beaten. You should know that by now, Naruto" Naruto feels a sharp stab in his back. Sasuke had flung a kunai at him last minute.

"Why won't you give up! You know your only choices are to dies here or come back to the village! SO CHOOSE ALREADY!" Naruto jumps in the air to avoid another kunai, then summons another Sage Clone. "Naruto, how in the world do you have such a vast amount of chakra!" Naruto forms another Rasen-Shuriken, this time holding it in his hand. He runs across the water surface, right to where Sasuke is standing drenched by his little dip earlier. "You will never WIN!" Naruto hits Sasuke with his jutsu, dead-on, and Sasuke flies back towards the Final Valley statues, smashing into thm with such a force that it makes the statue of Madara fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*^* Leaf Village *^*

Three knocks on the door. "Naruto! Naruto, you better not be sleeping on that desk again! I swear, if you are, I'll. . . ! Naruto?" Sakura opened the door, expecting it to be locked. It swung wide open, and the new Hokage was nowhere to be seen. "Where could he be! I've already been to his apartment. . . ." Just then, Kiba shot through the hall. Sakura followed, wondering why he was in a hurry.

"Kiba! Have you seen Lord Hokage! I checked his apartment and his office, but he isn't in either one. I can't imagine him getting up this early in the morning just to take a stroll around the village. Do you have any clue?" "No, I don't. But, the scouts on the outskirts of the village chakra disturbance field reported seeing a statue fall in the Final Valley. my squad has been assigned to check it out. I'm meeting up with Hinata and Shino outside the village gate. Wanna tag along?"

"I don't know, Kiba, would that be a good idea? What with things going the way they are between me and Hinata nowadays. . . ." "Look, it's been two months since they got married. Sakura, you gotta get over this. You always told me you didn't like Naruto that way anyway. Besides, you married me, and I would appreciate it if you didn't think about Naruto like that now that we are together." "Fine, I'll come with you guys. I haven't been out of the village in a month anyway. Ever since Naruto became Hokage, I've had to pick up the slack in paperwork." Kiba and Sakura picked up the pace and headed towards the village gates, not knowing the kind of peril their precious Hokage was in. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Hinata was waiting by the front gate of the village, twiddling her thumbs waiting for Kiba and Shino to arrive. _They're always so late! _She thought to herself, having already waited for thirteen minutes, they're meeting time having passed. She thought of her morning, spent with her husband, the finest Hokage ever to grace the village. Naruto had woken up a bit too early for Hinata, having left the apartment while she was taking a shower. She had wanted to spend some quality time with him before Naruto had to begin his Hokage duties that morning. She didn't know what the rush was this morning.

"Hinata! Where's Shino already!" Kiba shouted to her. "O-oh, h-hello Sakura-chan. How are you today?" "I'm fine, Hinata, how are things between you and Naruto? I hope you don't have to exert TOO much chakra to keep him under control. A-ha-ha." "Enough small talk, ladies, where the hell is Shino! He's usually the first one here-" "Sorry I'm late you guys. I got a little caught up with my bugs last night and I overslept. Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you today?" "I'm fine" "Alright, Team, let's go!" The group of ninja took off through the forest, heading towards the Final Valley.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion to the left of Kiba, who was heading the team. "GAHH!" "KIBA!" Sakura grabbed Kiba by the arm and hoisted him onto a branch. "Shino, run back to the village with Hinata. I know you have the Byakugan, Hinata, but we need Neji, his is better enhanced." "Stay here, Shino." Hinata's hands moved faster than anybody could see. "Byakugan!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata's veins popped up around her eyes, circles forming in her irises. "I see- so many traps around, there must be at least fifty of the, maybe more. I don't know if I will be able to see any more from here." "Great job, Hinata, thank you very much. Kiba, you have Naruto's scent memorized, I want you to sniff out every trap within a twenty-five meter radius. Shino, go back to the village; if Naruto set these, only one person can diffuse them. Tell Shikamaru, as well as his squad, to come to this spot. Also, grab Kakashi-Sensei, his nose is sharper than Kiba's and he can help sniff out the ones you can't find. Scatter!"

Shino disappeared, while kiba and Akamaru started sniffing around the forest. "Hinata, do you think you can keep your Byakugan going long enough to point Kiba in the right direction? Here, take some Military Rations Pellets; they'll boost your chakra if you need it." "Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata took the small brown bag being held out by Sakura. _She's taking a lot more command than usual. _Hinata thought to herself.

Just then Shino jumped into the clearing they were standing in, followed by Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi. "What's going on here, Sakura? What's this about Naruto being missing?" "I don't know, Sensei. He was in his office last night, and when I went home for the night, so did he. Hinata says he was in bed this morning, but that he left before she even woke up. We were on our way to find out about the disturbance due three Kilometers east, but we were interrupted by an explosion. I think Naruto has set traps all along the trail here. I think the disturbance up ahead is due to something regarding him. I'm scared."

"It's alright Sakura; Shikamaru, get to work diffusing those traps. We don't have much time. I fear Naruto is getting his long-awaited battle with Sasuke as we speak. We have to put a rush on things." "Right!"

*^* FINAL VALLEY*^*

As the pieces of the Madara statue finished falling to the water, creating huge waves on the waters surface, Naruto sped towards Sasuke. He grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up to the rock. "Naruto! I told you, I will never join your pathetic attempt to rid the world of hatred. I, one so filled with Hatred can never relinquish that which fuels my very existence. Naruto, I swear upon my Ancestors that I WILL DESTROY YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sasuke launched himself through the air towards Naruto, the now-falling rain drops splashing against his skin. The air started to crackle and burn in front of Sasuke, then a dark vortex opened out of nowhere, and Madara stepped out, his Akatsuki robe in tatters, his mask riddled with cracks. "Madara! What- How did you survive! I thought Naruto killed you!" "Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it? Actually, Naruto _thought_ he killed me, but I managed to teleport through space at the last minute." "How! That's impossible, I saw your dead body lying on th ground in front of me! I checked the chakra and it wasn't a doppleganger!"

"You obviously need to hone your sensory abilities just a bit more than you have, if you couldn't even tell the differences between a real body and a clay one. I had Deidara whip one of me up during the Fourth Great Ninja War, before we met on the battlefield. Now I will finish what I started that night, when we fought. Naruto, I will kill you no-" Madara was interrupted by the chirp of the lightening in Sasukes hand, which was thrust forward and stabbed Madara in the back. "This is my fight, Madara. The only Uchiha that will be killing Naruto. . . . IS ME!"

*^* A Little ways outside Konoha. *^*

"Man, these traps are really dangerous. What was that idiot thinking!" "That 'idiot' is our Hokage, so shut your mouth, Shikamaru. Be more respectful of our superior. I can't really see why these traps are here, and why there are so many, though." "I think the trail is finally starting to clear up now, the traps are beginning to spread out further apart. Naruto, why would you try to keep us away?" Hinata, struggling now, was starting to get exhausted from the us of her Byakugan. Sakura could tell because Hinata's body was shaking slightly. "Hinata, why don't you take a break? Kakashi Sensei and Kiba are sniffing out the traps, I think they can handle it for a little while. Kakashi Sensei, are you and Kiba good for the time being!" "Yes, Sakura, we are fine up here. What about the others? Shikamaru? Shino?"

"All good over here, Thanks." "Man, these traps are such a drag, but I'm fine over here too. I think I've gotten most of the defused, Kakashi. Are we ready to move?" "No, not yet. Hinata just collapsed! Come help me, Kiba!" Hinata lay there, unconscious, her breathing remaining steady. "Naruto. . ." She whispered, as the world slowly faded into black. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hinata looked around, the udder darkness surrounding her every movement. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, gently pulling her towards it. "Hinata-chan, it's me. Naruto, your husband. Listen good, because I won't be able to keep the jutsu up for long. Hinata, I love you, more than any other person in the world. I could never bear to see you in pain. That's why I have to do this on my own, without interference from the others in the village. I've left similar visions of myself in the minds of the others, so you won't have to explain why you fainted. Hinata, right now, I need you to keep them from interfering in my battle. I'm fighting Sasuke in the Final Valley and I need to do it alone, without them getting in my way. that may sound selfish, but I don't want them to get hurt. Sasuke is on a murderous path and I will be the only one that dies, because I will die protecting my village."

"Naruto-kun, you CAN'T! You can't leave us alone like this and expect us not to help you fight this monster-" "HINATA! Don't call him a monster, please; his hatred is completely understandable. I see now why Jiraiya-sensei strove for a peaceful world. He wanted to make sure that people like Sasuke never went through what Sasuke had to, he wanted to make sure nobody was touched by the tragedy of death. Hinata, as my final wish, keep our child safe. He won't be living for a few more months, and I won't be alive when he is born, but keep him safe, and try to create a peaceful world for him to grow up in, okay?" Tears started streaming down Hinata's face, her eyes swelling up.

She grabbed Naruto by the jacket and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him deeply. She pulled away and saw that Naruto was crying as well. "Naruto, please, do your best to live through this battle. Please?" "I'll try." Although Naruto knew that living through his battle with Sasuke was not a luxury that he had. . . . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

". . . . Nata!. . . . . . . Hinata! Hinata, wake up! Did you see him! Did you see NARUTO! Tell me Hinata, did you see Naruto inside your head!"

"Sakura, calm yourself, she just woke up from fainting. I'm sure she did see him." Kakashi put his hand to Hinata's forehead. "Hinata, are you alright first of all? Can you tell us what he said to you?"

"He told me. . . He told me that he is fighting with Sasuke. He said that it was my job to protect. . . . . ." Hinata put her hand down on her stomach, and then she started crying. "He told me to protect the generations to come, to watch over this child and help him grow. He also told me that he won't live through this battle with him. We have to go help him!" Hinata started to move towards the valley.

"Hinata, don't! It's just like his battle with Pain. We have to stay behind. If you get involved, you risk hurting yourself AND the child he told you to protect. Don't be a fool like him. It will be okay." Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "There isn't anything we can do right now, okay?"

"Okay. . . ." Hinata turned her head downwards to the ground. "We should've tried to stop him when he left. We should have felt his chakra leave the village and somebody should have go with him!"

"I know, Hinata, but now all we can do is believe in him. You know that." Kakashi joined Sakura by Hinata's side. "Shikamaru, go ahead and leave the traps alone. We won't be heading any further."

"Right!" Shikamaru left the trap he was working on and joined them. "I guess all we can do is hope, huh?"


End file.
